A hypervisor (i.e., a Virtual Machine Monitor) manages the sharing of a hardware platform among multiple guest systems and generally is adopted as privileged software in Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) in cloud computing. Hypervisors have a relatively small code base and limited interaction with the external world and, therefore, were assumed to be well-protected and easily verifiable.